I love you Light
by boobunny33
Summary: this a gift fic for ash the uniacorn. I do not own death note or the song by yfm


I will be taking down the poll next friday

* * *

L was panicking because he forgot that his and lights 4 year anniversary was tomorrow even though he didn't care about it because it was just another day to him but light put a lot thought into them. for their first light made him tea all day the 2nd light got him a new laptop with a faster hard drive the 3rd light and him baked a 12 layer cake that showed the best dates they had that year and in all those years he only got Light a card and even though light said he loved them light always look sad.

So this year L was ready, he hacked Lights laptop and found out that his boyfriend had decided to cook dinner. L was determined to make light laugh this year, It wasn't long before he found out that light was sad that his best friend Misa was moving to the U.S soon so he called up her and some other friends specifically: Near, Matt, and Mello to help him.

At night they stood outside his and lights house ready.

Calling out to Light, he announced " Light we would like to sing you something."

L started.

**You know, I always thought stereotypes were kinda**

**ridiculous.**

**So I wrote a song about it,**

**and it goes a little something like this.**

**I think I love you more than the**

**Japanese love tentacle porn,**

**And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these**

**stereotypes.**

**Let's come together and live in this world like a**

**unibrow on an Indian girl,**

**And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these**

**stereotypes. **The group sanged as they barged into the house and started to dance around Light.

**Check it out now.**

**I love those fat Americans.**

**You know they so obnoxious.**

**They always eating burgers.**

**They always holding shotguns.**

**And I love Mexicans.**

**The way they mow my lawn.**

**They all got a 100 kids 'cause they don't know how to put a**

**condom on.**

**Uh huh. **

**'Cause that's the way they roll.**

**Ya gotta go big like an Israeli nose.**

**If you ever buy a pint for an Irish guy,**

**And they're out of control like a Chinese driver.**

**I love the Middle East, but how do they handle**

**Rockin' burkas while they're riding camels.**

**I love Jamaicans. Yeah, they cool,**

**but they're always high, so don't let them fool ya.**

**Ya mon.**

**And I love them Puerto Ricans,**

**Even though they wash their ass about once a week and,**

**I'm just joking.**

**If you didn't know then**

**You're a little slow and you're probably from Poland.**

**I think I love you more than the**

**Japanese love tentacle porn,**

**And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these**

**stereotypes.**

**Let's come together and live in this world like a**

**unibrow on an Indian girl,**

**And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these**

**stereotypes.**

**Check it out now.**

**Aw yeah! Let me hear you yell**

**If you love the Outback**

**redneck Australians,**

**And the crooked ass teeth of an English dude,**

**And those creepy Italians who think they're smooth.**

**Mamma mia!**

**And how could anyone hate the French.**

**Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits.**

**Brazilian girls is what you want,**

**Walking around town with that ba-dunk-a-dunk.**

**(whistle)** L shly kissed Light, earning a grin from his lover.

**I love Africans, but hold up a second.**

**National Geographic says they're all butt-nekkid.**

**Breasts hanging low. What have they done with their clothes?**

**They've disappeared like coke up a Colombians nose.**

**Uh oh! You're all on my checklist,**

**Even Russian guys who drink Vodka for breakfast.**

**They're stereotypes, and if you believe them,**

**Then your brain is small like a Korean's penis.**

**I think I love you more than the**

**Japanese love tentacle porn,**

**And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these**

**stereotypes.**

**Let's come together and live in this world like a**

**unibrow on an Indian girl,**

**And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these**

**stereotypes.**

**All together now! **

**I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep.**

**I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep.**

**I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep.**

**I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep.**

**They hump sheep **

**They hump sheep**

**They hump sheep**

the group sung as they hump the air

**I think I love you more than the**

**Japanese love tentacle porn,**

**And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these**

**stereotypes.**

**Let's come together and live in this world like a**

**unibrow on an Indian girl,**

**And we should dance dance dance dance dance to these**

**stereotypes.**

**Yeah. I'm just playing, you know I love you guys.**

**But seriously, don't hump any sheep**

"happy anniversary light!" they yelled.

Light laughed "this was a sweet gift L now its time for dinner"

dinner was great and had the sweetest cake as according to L, whom we all know loves cake.

After dinner Misa and the others discussed themselves and left. The instant the door closed, Light pushed L up against the wall and passionately kissed the ravenette; laughing into the kiss as Light felt L's desperate attempts to kiss back. A Light pulled away he sucked on L's bottom lip before hovering over and nibbling on L's left ear; he smiled as he felt L's legs crumble underneath him therefore he said in a low husky tone; " That was very cute L. I thought I was going to get another cute card." laughing he bucked his hips up, earning a moan from his lover.

Light's fingers trailed under L's shirt and slid into his pants. Grinning at the erection, Light grabbed L's wrist and led them to their room. Once inside the darkened room the brunette, again, ravished L's mouth showing dominance he then sucked on his sweet spot at the base of his neck. He felt like the world was instantly tighter when his lover moaned and bucked up, trying to get the needed friction at his groin. Light straddled him and slowly undressed him.

" Light-kun still has on all of his clothes." Whined L as Light shrugged and simply replied

"Well, then it wouldn't be any fun at all, now wouldn't it?"

Kissing the flustered raven, the brunette slowly rubbed L's nipbles to hard peeks and lightly made sweet butterfly kiss down his lover's neck and stopped at his nipple and gave it a hard suck.

L let out a loud moan.

" More light-kun" L beckoned a cute blush forming across his face.

Upon seeing and hearing L's pleas, Light felt his already hardened erection twitch. Light then trailed down L's flushed body, pulling his pants along with the motion. Revealing a hardened member just waiting for attention, laughing Light started to rub his lover's member and slowly and gave it the attention it needed. Light gave the head a hard suck as L's released with a loud moan.

Light then began to play with L's hole, which earned a moan from a brushing L. Slipping more digits in as L slowly loosened around the brunette's fingers. Once Light deemed L loose enough, Light slowly enter L only let him calm down once the more dominant of the two was balls deep inside the other.

" Move light-kun" L pleaded to which Light complied with pumping himself in and out at a nice slow pace. Having done this many time before, Light slipped right into his lover whose walls addictively hugged and held his member in it's warmth. This fact brought heat down to his stomach as he increased his speed, hitting L's prostate every time; feeling every twitch, every tremble, every vibration coursing through his lover's body as he pounded him into the bed.

He moaned for his lovers and locked lips as they rode out each other's ejaculation. Snuggling up L shly, like every year after they had sex said: "I love you light-kun" and even though every year he said it L would try harder than needed, only to feel like nothing was good enough and eventually making him a sweet card.

And as immature as it sounds, Light looked forward to the end of the night the most because he knew that his expression last year will give him something to look forward to this year; he was right. Just hearing L tell him that he loved him in the cutest way possible after having great sex (like always) made his feelings swell for the ravenette as they both fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
